New Beginnings
by Imperfection1211
Summary: When Bam Margera's old high school girlfriend comes back to West Chester will she go back to Bam? or fall for one of his new friends?


_New Beginnings_

"Hey Babe!"

Bam greeted me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hi!"

I said giving him a peck on the lips before shutting my locker.

"Where's Alyssa?"

He asked me referring to my best friend who hardly ever leaves my side.

"She had to go hand in something to Mr. Donahue. Where's all your friends?"

" I have no idea."

He said grinning as I looked over his shoulder and saw his gang of friends come jogging down the hallway. They tackled us both to the ground and tackled me until a teacher screamed at us to get off the floor.

"Did you tell her did you tell her?!?"

Dico asked Bam jumping up and down, Bam, with a big grin on his face, shook his head no.

"Tell me what?"

"I got the sponsorship! I fly out to California this Saturday and I want you to come with me!"

"Oh my god! Of course I'll go! That's great. Congratulations!"

I hugged him.

"Ape and Phil are coming too, but Jess-Jess has to stay home because mom grounded him for getting a speeding ticket."

"Nice!" I giggled. The bell rang minutes later so I kissed Bam goodbye as we all ran for our first period classes.

English with Mrs. Cross was what I had first period. She was such a mean person. I had two friends in her class with me. Sarah and Bam's friend Raab. Raab sat in the very first desk in the fifth row from the door. Sarah sat behind me in the last seat in the first row. The teacher screamed for everyone to get into their seats and class began. She started off class by passing back literary element essays and told everyone individually how bad they did. Since she takes forever to hand things out Sarah and I passed notes.

Me: So how's Dunn?

Sarah: Were good. How are you and Bam?

Me: He's taking me to Cali with him this Saturday!

Sarah: OMG no way! For what?

Me: A skate company wants to sign him!

Sarah: Nice!

"You girls know the rules!"

Mrs. Cross shouted ripping the note from my hands. She quickly read it before throwing it in the trash, tossing my essay at me and stomping off the front of the room. For the rest of the period she complained about how none of us respected fine literature and how we were ungrateful slobs. When the bell rang we bolted from her room. Sarah and I stopped at my locker before my next class.

"So he's really gonna be a pro huh?"

"Yeah, my man's gonna be great!"

"Have you decided what you're gonna do I mean we only have next year and a few more weeks to decide."

"Yeah I decided I wanna own like a bar or a dance studio or something."

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I think I'm going to do something with cooking."

"Cool."

I said shutting my locker. We hugged goodbye and I walked to my next class which I hated more than the class before it.

Trigonometry with Mr. Hartshorne. The biggest waste of 40 minutes I have ever had to sit through. The only good thing about this class was that my best friend Alyssa was with me and so was Bam's friends Dico and Dunn. Dunn, Dico, Alyssa and I actually sat in a row in the back. We had been allowed to pick our own seats. We were supposed to be taking notes and paying attention but the four of us were again passing notes about how I'm going to California with Bam and his parents in two days. My third period class was gym, but I skipped and hung out in the bathroom with Alyssa.

"So do you think Bam and you will get your own hotel room?"

"I don't know, I hope so!"

She giggled at me before saying, "You two are so gross."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she just shook her head at me. We chatted about her boyfriend untill the bell rang and it was time to go to Science. Nothing to interesting happened in Science, or in Global fifth period. Sixth period I had lunch with everyone. The girls and I sat on the sidewalk watching our boyfriends, skateboard in the parking lot. Seventh, eighth and ninth period flew by because they were just art, music and study hall.

Bam and I walked home together since we lived just down the street from each other.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Bam asked smiling at me.

"Yeah. Do you want me to actually ask, or sneak out?"

"Ask."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called my mom to tell her I was spending the night at Bam's and that I was going to California with him this weekend.

"Okay, were all good."

I told him as we walked into his house.

"Hi Steph! Are you staying for dinner?" Ape greeted me.

"Hi Ape."

"She's spending the night."

Bam informed her. She nodded and told us dinner would be ready soon.

Saturday, I got on the plane with Bam, Ape and Phil headed for California. I was scared of planes, but I refused to let that affect me and Bam had no idea that I was scared of them. I had the window seat, Bam was next to me then Ape and Phil next to her. I clutched the arm rest as we took off, and refused to look anywhere but the seat in front of me. About half way through the flight Bam whispered to me,

"Your scared of planes aren't you?"

I looked over at him and just nodded. He smiled at me and said I should have told him that. I said sorry and laid my head on his shoulder and eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, I was curled up on a couch in a hotel room. I sat up and looked around, nobody was in the room with me. The door that joined the room I was in with the room next to it opened up and Ape stepped in.

"Oh good your awake! Bam had to go to sign something and he didn't want to wake you up for nothing."

"Cool. When will he be back?"

"Any minute now actually. You've been asleep for five hours now."

About five minutes later Bam walked into the room.

"Hey sexy!"

He greeted me before kissing me.

"Were going to go down to the restaurant, we'll be back later."

"Okay."

We said as we shut and locked both doors. We grinned at each other and threw ourselves onto the bed.

Sunday, Bam and I went on a tour of California and he introduced me to his new Element team manager and the other skaters. We ate at a French restaurant were we couldn't pronounce anything on the menu. When we got back to the hotel, we played a game of 'Go Fish' with Ape and Phil before we went for a walk in the night. We soon found ourselves walking through a park and then laying in the grass.

"I love you."

Bam told me.

" I love you too."

I said smiling. We kissed and Bam said " I hope we are together forever."

"Me too."

He snapped a picture of us with his new camera phone and we laid in each others arms for a few hours until Ape called and told us to come back to the hotel. We left the next morning for home and got to miss school because we didn't get home until 11. I spent the night at Bam's house because it was too late to go home, we walked to school the next day.

At my locker Alyssa attacked me.

"What happened did you have fun? Did you finally have sex with him? Was it fun? Tell me everything!"

I laughed and grabbed my books out of my locker.

" Lots of fun, Yes, Yes. I'll tell you more when you spend the night at my house."

Her eyes lit up when she said

" You really did it with him?!"

"Yep."

She giggled like crazy and we parted ways to class.

Later that night Alyssa forced me to give her every detail. While we were talking Bam sent the picture we took that night in the park to my phone so I printed it out and framed it.

"Was it fun?"

"Yeah it was the best! We did it like four times and then we just cuddled for a few hours, and he said he wanted us to be together for ever. I love him so much."

"Awww, you guys are so cute!"

All night we just talked about what I missed and what went on in California.

"I can't wait for graduation."

I sighed.

"I know! Just one month away!"

Graduation day. We all stood in alphabetical order waiting to march on stage and be handed our diplomas. I was a few people behind Bam and right in front of Alyssa. ( My last name is Mathis and Alyssa's is Norma After our parents took billions of pictures, we went to some school wide after party in a field just outside of town. Bam, Alyssa, Sarah, Dunn, Dico and I shared a tent while the rest of Bam's friends shared another tent. We all drank and sang and eventually fell asleep. When we woke up we packed up and went home to actually get some decent sleep.

Two days later Sarah, Alyssa, Bam, Dunn and Dico were with me in Philadelphia setting up my new apartment. Alyssa and I were going to the same school so we were sharing the apartment. Alyssa, Sarah and I were currently walking around town while the boys set up our living room.

"Guys I have something to tell you."

I said looking at the ground.

"What?"

They asked in unison.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Let's go get an ept."

Alyssa suggested. We went through three stores before we found a Kinneys that sold them. We grabbed four different tests and Sarah took the boys to McDonalds while Alyssa and I waited for the EPT's to be ready. Fifteen minutes later, every test showed me the little symbol announcing that I was indeed pregnant.

"Fuck!"

"You should tell Bam, it is Bam's right?"

"Of course it's Bam's!"

"What's Bam's?"

Bam asked walking into the room with everyone in his wake.

"The coat on my bed. She didn't know it was yours"

"Ohh."

He smiled kissing me.

Later that night, Dico and Sarah went home and Bam and Dunn spent the night. I knew I should tell Bam but I just couldn't, not yet anyway. Bam and Dunn both stayed at our apartment until Bam got a call from his manager and had to go on a year long skate tour. I begged him not to go, but he insisted he had to. We kissed goodbye and watched his plane take off. When Dunn Alyssa and I got back to the apartment I finally got the courage to tell at least Dunn, that I was pregnant with Bams child.

"Have you told him yet?"

Dunn asked.

"No, Nobody except us and Sarah knows."

Alyssa answered for me.

"You have to tell him."

Dunn told me.

"I know, I know. But what if he suddenly finds someone else and then we have this kid."

"He won't find someone else he's madly in love with you."

"Your probably right."

Three months later, I was doing great in collage, Dunn and Alyssa were engaged and Bam called me last night to tell me he wanted to take a break. He said I love you but I don't like long distance relationships. He told me that as soon as he got back home we could start where we left off. I said okay and cried my self to sleep that night.

After class Alyssa and I drove back to West Chester because I'm three months pregnant and I have to tell my parents and if I don't chicken out, Bam's. When I got to my house my heart was racing.

"Stephanie!"

Mom shouted hugging me, "What a great surprise!"

"Can we talk?"

I said smiling. She nodded and we all went and sat in the living room.

"Mom, I'm three months pregnant."

She just stared at me and said nothing. Finally after almost five minutes of silence she said

"It's Bam's right?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Does Ape know?"

"I'm going over there to tell her next."

"Why doesn't Bam know?"

"He broke up with me last night."

She hugged me and asked my due date, which was January 15th. Mom said she was going to start planning my baby shower so I laughed and said fine but I had to go. She decided after I told Ape they could plan it together.

Alyssa and I got back in the car and went to Ape's a few street's away. We pulled in and I hesitantly got out of the car.

"You have to let her know."

Alyssa said egging me on. I knocked on the front door and heard Ape scream to come in. I walked inside and found her in the kitchen.

"Hey Steph! How are you?"

She greeted me, while scrubbing some plates. We could hear all Bam's friends in the basement, they stayed at the house even when Bam wasn't there, so Alyssa went join them.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm just lovely. So what can I do for you hun?"

"I need to tell you something."

I said leaning up against the counter next to her.

"What's up?"

She asked stopping what she was doing.

"I'm three months pregnant."

"Oh my god. Does Bam know?"

"No. He broke up with me last night."

"What do you mean he broke up with you?"

She asked more in shock that he broke up with me than that I was pregnant.

"Yeah he said we needed a break and we could pick up where we left off when he got back in July."

"What an idiot. I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay. My mom wants to know if you want to help her plan the baby shower sometime in January."

"Of course I do! I'll give her a call later."

We chatted for a few hours and then I went down stairs with Alyssa and the boys. We told them I was pregnant and they promised not to tell Bam and started trying to name the baby. We decided on Brandon for a boy and Ashley for a girl.

January came fast, I passed all my exams and was doing amazing in school, but now I was on my way to Ape and Phil's for my baby shower. None of the boys stayed for the baby shower they just dropped off their gifts and gave me a hug. We found out that the baby was a boy so the house was decorated in light blue and there was tons of food. We played some weird little games that my mom found on Google. I got tons of baby clothes, a crib, a stroller, bottles, and a few other things.

Just a few weeks later on Sunday January 15th at 11:30 at night, Brandon Cole Margera Jr. was born. Everyone was with me that night. Two days later I was out of the hospital and was finishing school a few weeks later. I eventually moved into an apartment in West Chester above Kuma restaurant, in May. Bam came home in July and I wasn't even told about the welcome back party he threw for himself. The only reason I knew when he was home was because Alyssa stopped by to see little Brandon.

"He never called, did he?"

She asked.

"Nope."

I said shrugging.

"I'm sorry, but I've gotta go to his party. I promised I'd be there."

"Okay, I've gotta look for a job somewhere anyway."

"Okay. I'll stop by after." I waved goodbye to her and sighed as the door closed behind her. I looked at Brandon sitting on the floor crawling around and smiled. I may have lost the love of my life but I can't give up. I picked Brandon up and carried him out to my car. I brought him to my moms because I was off to look for a nice new job.

A few weeks later I was hired at a Lawyers Office in Ohio. Brandon and I got a small house just a few miles from work. Within a few months I had bought a building in hopes of opening my own Bar. Alyssa had found out for me that Bam dumped me because he found someone else, her name was Jenn. Alyssa and Dunn came to live with me and Brandon because they were mad at Bam for ditching me and didn't want to get their own place.

For Brandon's fifth birthday we all drove back to West Chester. I was now 23 and hadn't been back to West Chester for three years, I've dyed my hair from brunette to blonde and it's longer now. I haven't spoken to Bam since he dumped me. I stopped in at my parents to see how things were going and I dropped Alyssa off to help set up the party. Dunn, Brandon and I went to Ape and Phil's, so we could invite them to the party. Pulling into the driveway we saw a bunch of cars and after looking at all of them Dunn said

"Bam's home."

I shrugged and walked to the front door with Brandon running ahead of me. I knocked and heard Ape shout "Come in!" I opened the door and Brandon took off in a dead run for Ape screaming "Grandma!" at the top of his lungs. I walked into the kitchen and Brandon was already wrapped around Ape. I laughed and hopped up on the island countertop.

"Bam's in the backyard."

Ape told Dunn, who nodded and headed out the door.

"When did you guys get in town?"

"Like an hour ago, We want you and Phil to come to Brandon's P-A-R-T-Y"

"We'd love to come! What time is it?"

"In like three hours."

"Okay, we'll just fallow you over if you want to stay?"

"Sure. Unless it'll upset Bam I'm here?"

"I don't care. I want to see how long it takes him to figure out that this is his son."

She laughed handing Brandon a cookie.

"Brandon looks almost exactly like Bam except he's blonde like me."

"I know."

She said grinning as the back door opened. Dico came running in with Raab and Rake fallowing close behind him. They all stopped to hug me and say Hi to Brandon before they kept running. When they ran past me again I asked them,

"Your coming to my kid's party in a few hours right?"

"Of course!"

Dico screamed before licking my cheek. I laughed and watched them run back to where Bam was on his half pipe.

"What are you going to say if he asks about Brandon." Ape asked me.

"I'll tell him if he cared he would have called when he got back from his tour."

"Good girl."

Ape smiled. Ape led us to the living room where she pulled out some of Bam's old toys for Brandon to play with. We chatted for about two hours before we decided to round up anyone going to the party and start heading over. Ape stuck her head out the back door and shouted,

"Anyone going to the Party, let's go were leaving."

Leaving Bam and one guy, I'd never met, looking confused they fallowed Ape, Brandon and I out to the car. Bam and the other guy came up to Ape's window of her PT Cruiser and asked her what party. She pointed to my car and Bam and the other guy walked towards me. Bam hesitated when he realized who it was but still came up to the window.

"It's not your birthday."

He told me.

"It's nice to see you too. And I'm aware it's not my birthday."

"I'm the birthday boy!!"

Brandon shouted from the back seat next to Dico. I tried my hardest not to laughed when I saw Bam's face.

"That kid looks like me. He looks like you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe you should have called when you got back from your tour."

I told him before rolling up my window and pulling out of the driveway. In my rearview mirror I saw Bam and the other guy jump into a red hummer and fallow Ape and I, to my parents house.

"Does he know?"

Ape and Alyssa asked me at the same time, when we got inside.

"Yep."

I said making my way to the kitchen to see if I was needed. I wasn't needed so I walked into the living room, and found Bam playing with Brandon while everyone sat quietly and watched. I plopped on the floor and leaned up against Alyssa's legs.

"Who's that guy?"

I asked pointing to the only person I didn't know, who was sitting next to Dunn on the couch.

"I'm Tim Glomb, but everyone calls me Glomb. I build things for Bam."

'Cool."

I said nodding and turning my attention to my child. My mom and Ape soon came into the room and drug us all into the kitchen to sing happy birthday. Dunn and Raab had ran out and got Brandon a few presents because they felt bad that they didn't have anything so we waited for them to get back before opening presents. Once the party was over Bam pulled me aside into my old bedroom.

"I'm sorry I never called. I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yeah, but it'd be nice if you want to start being a dad."

"Can you move back to West Chester then?"

"Can you drag everyone to Ohio to help?"

"Today?"

"I don't have a house here to do that."

"Your moving in with me."

" I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Fine."

"Good."

Bam said giving me a quick peck on the lips before walking out side. I rolled my eyes at him and fallowed.

"Steph's moving in with us and everyone is coming to help!!"

"Tonight?"

Alyssa asked.

"Yes."

Bam said rushing everyone to the car.

"I can keep Brandon here so you don't have to worry about him."

Ape suggested.

"Thanks! Brandon your going to stay here with Grandma okay?"

"YAY!"

Within the next few hours we were all in the little house moving. I called all the employees that worked at the bar and we decided to close it and reopen in Pennsylvania. We didn't get back until almost three, and by then I had developed a huge crush on Tim Glomb.

"He's soo cute!"

I told Alyssa as I pulled into Bam's driveway. She laughed and said to talk to Bam about it. When we got inside we found Brandon asleep on the couch and Ape and Phil sleeping. Bam went to his room and everyone else went to the basement so I curled up on one of the chairs and fell asleep. Not to long after I was woke up by Bam who picked me up and carried me to his room.

"You don't have to sleep out in the living room, I have a bed."

I nodded and fell asleep next to him just like the old days.

When I woke up Brandon was curled up in between Bam and I, sleeping. I smiled and fell back asleep. I woke up again around noon but I was alone this time. I could already hear Ape screaming at the guys. I looked out the window to see Brandon fly off a skateboard and onto the grass. He giggled and got back up. I opened the window and shouted,

" Brandon Cole Margera If my kid has any bruises or scratches on him when I get out there, your dead."

He flipped me off and I shut the window. I took a quick shower and got dressed in some jeans and a purple tank top before straightening my hair and walking down stairs. I grabbed a cereal bar and went out to the half pipe where everyone was. Bam tossed me a board and said

"Were playing Pig, Ladies first."

I climbed up onto the half pipe where, Dico, Tim, and Novak stood with their boards. I dropped in and because I was in the show off type of mood I started with a rocket air and after that it was already just Bam, Tim, Dico and I. Dico fell so he got an P and Novak didn't even drop in he just gave up so he automatically lost. It was Bam's turn and he did a front side 180 Indy grab, none of us landed it so Dico got P-I, I got a P, and Tim also got a P. After about half an hour it was just Tim and me, and it was my turn. I got my speed up and pulled a McTwist. Tim tried but bailed and I was announced the winner.

"Your good!"

Tim told me when I got to the grass.

'Thanks. I learned from the best."

I said smiling.

"Thanks!"

Bam said plopping next to me in the grass.

"Not you. I meant Sarah's brother, Roy. Duh!"

"Liar. I taught you and you know it."

"Brick wall water fall Bam thinks he got it all but he don't, and I do, so boom with that attitude. Peace punch Captain crunch. I've got something you can't touch. Bang-Bang choo-choo train wind me up I do my thing. Reeses Pieces 7-Up. You mess with me, I'll mess you up."

"You need to stop watching that movie."

Alyssa said while Bam just shook his head at me.

"Where'd my kid go?"

I asked looking around the yard.

"Ape, stole him."

Dunn informed me.

"Rad."

I said laying down in the grass. Tim, and Bam both laid on either side of me.

"What now?"

Dico asked.

"Let's play find Steph a husband!"

Alyssa shouted jumping up and down.

"That game is not fun!"

I protested, but it was too late all the guys immediately decided to 'play this game'.

"Did you ask Bam about Glomb yet?"

"No, why?"

"Because! If there going to put you on blind dates Glomb could be one! I'm going to go tell Bam!"

I rolled my eyes and went inside to ask Ape to watch Brandon while I was on these blind dates.

Bam somehow set me up with five guys and by the look on Alyssa's face Glomb was mot likely one of them. The dates were Tim O'Conner, some guy they found on the street named Shawn, another random guy named Paul, Dico, and Tim Glomb. O'Conner was nice but he had a girlfriend Bam just had grabbed him because he wasn't busy. The two random guys were okay, Paul was pretty boring though. Dico and I pretended we were two lesbians so that was a fun hour long date. Last was Glomb, our date lasted from five, until around midnight when Bam told us it was time for everyone to hit the bar.

We just sat and talked the whole time, I like Tim a lot and I think he likes me, but I'm not really sure. When we got to Duffers, we all squished into a booth. I was shoved between Glomb and Bam, Bam of course was on an end so it wasn't too bad.

"How long do you think you'll stay at Bam's?"

Glomb asked sipping his beer.

"I don' t know, I'll probably move out when I find a new place."

"Cool. You and Brandon are welcome at my house, I defiantly have enough room for you two."

"Thanks."

I said smiling. Alyssa giggled from across the table so I kicked her for giggling at me.

Half an hour later, we were all plowed and our designated driver was Rake. He dropped me off with Glomb and I spent the night with him. When I woke up I was wrapped in a sheet on his bed, wearing just my underwear. I rolled off the bed and stood up. I glanced around the room for my clothes but couldn't find them so I raided the closet and dresser for some pants and a shirt. I made my way to the kitchen where Tim was cooking.

"Good morning sleepyhead. Your clothes are in the washer and I'm making bacon and eggs if you want any. Nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks. I like scrambled."

I said jumping onto the counter.

"What time is it?"

"Uhm… Ten-ish. Oh, your phone is on the table."

He said pointing to a small kitchen table in the corner of the living room. I hopped of the counter and picked up my phone. Hopping back on the counter I opened my found to find four missed calls, and several texts. All the calls were from Ape and Bam, the text messages were from Bam, Alyssa, Dico, and Dunn. All asking where I was. I texted Bam and Alyssa telling them I was at Glomb's.

We ate breakfast and talked some more and after my clothes were done in the wash we just sat around and watched TV. Around noon Tim took me back to Bam's and on the ride over, we decided we should hang out again sometime. He walked with me to the door and was about to say goodbye when we heard a woman inside scream "You have a kid!"

I looked at Glomb and he said "His girl friend, Jenn."

I sighed and slowly opened the door, I could see everyone was in the kitchen so while Tim went in I snuck up the stairs. My stuff was in the guest room so I quietly snuck in the room, got dressed, did my makeup and went downstairs. When I appeared in the kitchen Brandon ran from hiding behind Apes legs straight to me. I picked him up and walked over to where Alyssa and Dunn were standing by the stove.

"What's up?"

I asked because everyone was looking at me.

"Is this her?!"

The brown haired girl screamed at Bam, who just nodded. Jenn began walking towards me while screaming, so I put Brandon down and when she finally got in my face to scream at me, she slapped me, so I decked her and she fell to the ground. Not even Bam moved to help her up. I hit her so hard her nose was bleeding and when she pulled herself up she went to lunge at me but Tim stepped in front of me and Bam grabbed her and took her outside.

"What did I miss?"

I asked everyone.

"Jenn walked in saw Brandon, and he is obviously Bam's kid so she started bitching that he never told her he had a kid, and then she was like how do I know you won't go back to her? And she was just freaking out and then you walked in."

"Lovely."

I said hugging Brandon until he giggled and said "Mommy! Put me down!" Brandon ran into the living room to play and the rest of us stayed in the kitchen until Bam finally came in. Bam walked to his room and slammed his door. He said nothing to us for the day so everyone just hung around.

"Alyssaa! Let's go look for a place to buy."

"Mkay."

"Should we bring anyone?"

"Anyone want to go?"

Alyssa shouted. Glomb, Dunn, Dico and Raab were at our sides in seconds.

"Ape, is it okay if I leave Brandon with you. I feel bad that I keep leaving him here so you can say no."

"It's perfectly fine!"

"Mkay."

We all hopped in the car and drove around West Chester looking for a place that I could turn into a bar. We found the perfect place just outside of West Chester in Wilmington and in a few weeks the place was in my name. Also within those few weeks Tim and I officially became a couple and Bam and Jenn fixed things and got engaged.

Glomb and I were sitting in the bar waiting for the counter top to be delivered. Bam took Brandon to the Phili Skatepark so I didn't have to watch him. I was proud of Bam, he stepped right in and was Brandon's Dad, he even calls him Dad.

"You dated Bam right?"

Tim asked.

"Yeah"

"How long were you two together?"

"Four years."

"Really?! What happened?"

"He found Jenn when he was on a year long skate tour. He said he didn't want a long distance relationship and that we'd start where we left off when he got home. He never called when he got home. Brandons Party, was the first time he's spoken to me in five years."

"wow. Why did you talk to him again."

" I don't want my kid growing up and hating me because he never met his father."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I'll always love him. But I'd never go back to him. He hurt me so much, I just couldn't do that to myself."

Glomb smiled at me and gave me a kiss and a hug, and within ten minutes the counter was here and he was helping me put it in. Finally the bar was finished, I just had to hire two more bar tenders and stock up on liquor.

"YAY! Time to go home."

Tim cheered as we left and locked the door.

"Oh shut up. You don't have to come help me."

"But I like helping you."

"Okay then."

I said sticking my tongue out at him. We climbed into his truck and headed back to Bam's house.

"Is my child alive still?"

I asked Ape when I got inside.

"They aren't back yet. Glomb will you be staying for dinner?"

"Sure."

He smiled.

"What are you kids going to do while you wait for Bam to get home."

"Have sex in his bed."

"Keep it quiet then."

I laughed and Glomb fallowed me into the living room.

"Where you being serious?"

"Do you want to?"

I asked raising my eyebrow at him. He gave me an evil smile and we raced to Bam's room.

After fooling around in Bam's room, Tim went outside to build something and I went to the living room where Ape was watching her soaps.

"Your so bad."

"He deserved it."

I laughed. She shook her head at me and a few minutes later Bam and Brandon walked in.

"Mommy! Guess what Dad got me?"

"What?"

"This!"

He shouted showing me a board with one of Bam's graphics on it.

"Cool."

He smiled and ran outside to go skate some more.

"If he turns out completely like you, I'm going to kill you and mount your head on a wall somewhere."

"If you kill me who will give you things like this?"

He said handing me a black box. I opened the box and inside was a gold neclace that said my name on it.

"Oh my god. Thank you!"

I said giving him a big hug.

"That's my I'm sorry from five years ago."

He told me.

"I forgive you."

I said smiling. I ran outside to Glomb and showed him. He smiled and told me it was pretty but in his eyes it looked like he didn't quite like that Bam got me an expensive gift.

"Will you help me put it on?"

I asked holding it out to him, he nodded and I turned around. He put it on me and I turned around and kissed him. A few seconds later Bam came running out of the house twords us.

"We're moving, I just got another letter from the town ship. Glomb I want you to come help me pick out a house. Steph, you help Ape start packing."

I saluted him and gave Tim another kiss before heading inside. In just a few short hours Bam had picked out a house and paid the whole thing on the spot. Two days later everyone and everything was moved into Bam's new house. I wanted my own place but I didn't have the money and I didn't want to move in with Tim because it felt too early, and I wanted him to ask me to move in anyway.

In the new house I had my own room and so did Brandon. Brandon's room was next to Bam's and mine was upstairs next to Novak's. Bam and the guys also felt it necessary to trade in my old BMW for a mustang. I didn't complain but I could tell that Glomb didn't like all the stuff I was getting from Bam.

Once everything was settled I asked Bam to watch Brandon and I drove to the bar. I stocked everything and cleaned. Then I just looked around, tomorrow will be opening night.

I wonder how much Glomb likes me. It's been a month now. We haven't said I love you. I defiantly love him, but what if he doesn't love me. I hope he does. Mrs. Stephanie Glomb, cute. I wonder what he's thinking about right now. I wonder what he's doing.

As that last thought crossed my mine Tim's silver truck pulled up in front of the bar. He let him self in and walked to where I was seated on the bar.

"Hi."

I said when he was standing in front of me.

"How come your not partying with the guys?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Ohh, well I wanted to ask you if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course."

"Wear a pretty little dress too."

"Okay"

I said smiling.

"I'll pick you up at the Castle at seven?"

"Okay."

"I've got to go finish building Bam's new half pipe."

"Okay."

"See you later."

He said kissing me goodbye. Two hours later I was at Bam's getting ready. I put on a cute little red dress with a pair of black heels and around 6:45 I was came downstairs unto the living room.

"Woah!"

Everyone said as I walked down the stairs.

"What?"

I asked.

"You look beautiful."

Bam told me.

"Where's Glomb taking you?"

Alyssa asked.

"I don't know he just said to wear a pretty little dress."

"You defiantly did that."

Novak announced.

"When is he going to be here?"

Bam asked.

"Seven."

"Cool."

I sat next to Alyssa on the new leather couch while I waited. Glomb picked me up just a few minutes before seven and on the way there Alyssa texted me.

Alyssa: I think Bam's jealous.

Me: What makes you think that?

Alyssa: Cause he couldn't stop looking at you when you came down stairs and when you left her shut himself in his room. He said he was tired but it's seven and Bam doesn't get tired at seven.

Me: Well unless Glomb fucks this up, Bam fucked his chance up.

Alyssa: I know.

"Who you texting?"

Glomb asked as we pulled into the parking lot of a pretty nice restaurant.

"Alyssa, she thinks Bam is jealous."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We climbed out and were seated. We had a nice time at dinner and before we paid for our meal Glomb said,

"I have something to ask you."

"Okay?"

" Would you want to move in with me? I mean I know it's kind of early so you can say no if you want."

"Of course I'll move in with you."

I smiled. He grinned back at me and said,

"I love you."

"I love you too!"

I said with a huge smile on my face. We drove around town after that until one and then I went back to Bam's. Everyone was asleep when I got inside. There was a light on under Bam's door so I knocked on it.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I walked in and he was just laying in his boxers on his bed.

"What's up?"

"Glomb asked me to move in with him."

"Congratulations."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Why would I care?"

"Because your twice as moody when Glomb's around."

"What are you trying to ask me Steph?"

"Are you jealous?"

He hesitated and went back to staring at the ceiling before answering.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He sat up and looked at me before saying,

"Because we were supposed to be together forever. Just me and you. and yeah I realize I fucked it up and I realize that I was supposed to stay with you. I fucked up big time and now I can't get you back so of course I'm fucking jealous. I love you!"

"I love you too, but even if I wasn't with Glomb I don't think I would take you back. It hurt so much. You were supposed to be the one person I could count on to never hurt me, you were my best friend. But you showed me that deep down you just like every guy. I've pretty much convince myself that our four years together meant nothing to you even though it meant everything to me. So I'm moving in with Glomb If it ends bad then I might just give you another shot, but I'm sorry. But if you could do me a favor, could you go back to being my best friend?"

He sighed, at this point both of us had tears in our eyes.

"Yeah of course I can." His voice cracked as he spoke. I crawled into the bed next to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." He said crying.

"Shh…I know."

I said holding him. We eventually fell asleep like that, curled up on his bed with tears running down my face. When I woke up Bam was still sleeping so I got up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before running upstairs and jumping into the shower. I got dressed and ran down stairs. Alyssa, Dunn, and Novak were sitting at the table in the kitchen while Dico played videogames in the next room.

"So how was last night!?"

Alyssa asked.

"Tim asked me to move in with him, and I said yes, and he told me he loved me!"

I told her grinning.

"Oh my god!!!"

She shouted hugging me.

"Where's my kid?"

"Sleeping."

I nodded and went up stairs to check on him. Sure enough he was still asleep and when I shut the door and turned around, Bam was walking out of his room.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Do you want Brandon to live with you or me?"

I asked.

"I think we should let him decide."

"Okay."

I nodded fallowing him down into the pirate bar.

"Alyssa come help me re-pack my stuff."

She laughed and fallowed me up to my room.

"So what's with you and Bam."

"I talked to him last night. He is jealous, and he told me he still loves me. I told him how I felt about everything and I told him I'd like it if we could go back to being best friends and he said we could"

"Nice."

She said throwing some clothes in a box. Within two hours everything was packed and Glomb was down stairs when we came down.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just having to find Brandon and ask him if he's coming."

"Okay."

Brandon was out with Bam on the half pipe so I had to wait a sec when I got out there.

"Hey, I'm going to be living with Tim now, Do you want to stay here with Dad or come with me?"

"Is it okay if I stay here with Dad?"

"Of course sweetie, just call me if you need me."

I kissed him on the forehead and gave Bam a kiss ok the cheek before hopping in my car and fallowing Tim to his house.

Once all my stuff was in his room and put away, we checked the time and went to the bar for the grand opening. We opened around four and the place was packed by five. We had three bartenders including me and that wasn't nearly enough, so when Dunn and Alyssa stopped in I put them to work. We closed around one and everyone was filed out of there by 1:30. After everyone was gone I laid on the bar and counted my money while Alyssa, Dunn and Glomb sat around. Bam, Dico, and Raab had showed up but they left as soon as they realized I'd make them clean. When Glomb and I got home we both went right to bed because we were so tired.

Nether of us got out of bed until one the next day and the only reason I got up was because my phone was ringing. Alyssa was on the other end telling me I had to get to Bam's right away! Glomb and I hopped in my car and quickly got to Bam's. When we stepped out it was quiet, so we let our selves inside and found everyone in the living room.

"What's going on?"

I asked standing behind Bam.

"Jess's house caught on fire, Ape and Phil were visiting them today. None of them are answering their phones."

Dunn told us. I wrapped my arms around Bam and hugged him tightly before sitting next to him. Glomb sat on the ground in front of me and we all sat and watched the news. Finally twenty minutes later Ape called. She said everyone got out perfectly fine but the house was gone. Bam offered for Jess, Kelly, London, Ava, and Scarlett to move in until they got a house rebuilt. It too about two days for them to move in but they lost almost everything.

Three months later it was June and Jess and Kelly's house was finally rebuilt and they were happy with it. Bam was finally getting used to me being with Glomb and he got rid of Jenn and got a new girl, Missy. Alyssa and Dunn were finally engaged.

"What are we doing today?"

I asked letting myself into Bam's house.

"We are going to have a kickball game and then play tug of war and then party."

Bam said licking my cheek instead of saying Hello.

"Sweet!"

"Go see what team Ape put you two on."

Bam said pointing to a long piece of paper on the fridge. I scanned the sheet and found I was on team one. Glomb was Team two.

Team One Team Two

Missy Raab

Rake Dico

Stephiane Bam

Dunn Ape

Phil Kelly

Jess Vito

"What's first and when's this starting?"

"Kickball is first and when Jess gets here. Everyone else is on the deck."

Bam said grabbing a water bottle and walking outside. We went upstairs and out onto the deck where everyone was sitting.

"Stephy's here!!"

Novak shouted tackling me to the ground. I laughed and shoved him off me so I could stand back up.

"We finally settled on a date for the wedding!"

Alyssa told me.

"When?"

"The 20th of next month and you're my maid of honor."

"Woot!"

I said hugging her. Jess and Kelly finally showed up about half an hour later and Bam made sure the game started immediately. My team was up to kick first and we decided to have Rake go first. It was ten to nine, my team was winning and Vito was insisting that my team was cheating so we couldn't wait for the game to be over. Finally, my team won and we went to the tug of war. We didn't even play we just shoved each other in the mud pit. Bam dragged me down into the mud with him. Since Glomb was the only one not mud I chased after him and tackled him to the ground, I have him a big hug and kiss and said

"I wove you."

He laughed and said "I love you too."

Ape then got the hose and sprayed everyone down with it, so we could go inside, where we partied until the sun came up. The next day, while Bam and Glomb skated in the back yard, Dunn watched and Alyssa and on the porch talking.

"I'm so excited for this wedding."

Alyssa told me.

"I know, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

She smiled, I just nodded in response.

"Are you okay?"

"No. It was supposed to be you and Dunn and Bam and I, a double wedding, together forever. And now, your getting married and I'm not. I'm not even with Bam. What if being with Tim is a mistake? Why don't I get my happy ending?"

"Maybe you should ask Tim if you can take a break so you can see what happiness with Bam?"

"He has Missy, and I doubt Tim would go for that."

"I'm sorry"

"Me too."

"Maybe Tim will propose soon."

"How do I know if I want to marry him though?"

"I don't know"

I sighed and Brandon came running down the drive way from his last day of school.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hey kiddo."

"Where's Dad?"

"He's skating."

I said pointing to the half pipe. He dropped his bag, grabbed his board and took off to the ramp.

"It might be better for him if you got with Bam."

Alyssa pointed out.

"Your not making things any easier."

"I have an idea."

"Okay?"

"You'll see. All you have to do is go treat yourself to what ever you want tonight."

She said digging her credit card out and handing it to me.

"When should I go?"

"After dinner. Which will be in an hour."

"Okay. Signal me when I should go."

"I shall."

"Should we go play with the boys until dinner?"

"Sure."

We grabbed some of Bam's extra boards and headed down to the half pipe.

"Watch out everyone the little girls are going to play skateboard."

Bam laughed.

"I'm better than you and you know it."

I said as we climbed to the top of the half pipe."You'll never hear me admit it."

"Oh well."

I said sticking out my tongue at him. Alyssa and I dropped in together and did handstands off the car they had hanging over the half pipe. We rode up the other side and did mix twists over each other and then stood next to Bam, Brandon and Glomb.

"Shut up!"

He said pointing at Alyssa and I.

"DINNER!!"

Ape shouted from the house. Everyone filed into the house and sat down for dinner. When I was done I told everyone, that I had something to do and I'd be back later.

I went first to the mall and I got some new jeans, and a few pairs of new shirts. I was going to get a new element hoodie but I could just take it from Bam's overflowing boxes of free element stuff. After I went to the bar to see how things were. Everything was going fine and after I had closed the bar and was getting in the car Alyssa texted me.

"I talked to them."

"What did they say? What did you say?"

"I told them that you loved Tim but you felt like you and Bam never got a chance to finish things because you both said forever. Tim said that he was going to go to Colorado for a month he wanted to take you but now he thinks you should stay here and date Bam for that month. He said he's talk to you about It when you get home. He left right after and Bam is perfectly okay with it. He told Missy about it and she said okay."

"Okay, I'm on my way home now."

"Kk."

When I got back to Tim's the only light on was the bedroom. I walked in the door and put my keys on the counter. Tim was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hi."

I said sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat up and said

"come here."

I crawled over to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you. But you obviously need some type of closer, and so does Bam. So in three days I'm leaving for Colorado and I hope you can work this out with Bam. So when I get back I hope you both have made your decision about who you want. I promise I won't hate you if you leave me for him. I understand he was there first."

"I love you too, thank you so much."

I said hugging him. He kissed the top of my head and we snuggled until we fell asleep.

When I woke up I was still clinging to Tim who was snoring softly. I laid there until he woke up and we both took a shower, and made breakfast.

"What are we doing today?"

I asked Glomb.

"I don't know, Do you want to go to Bam's?"

"I just want to spend the day with you because you're leaving in three days."

He smiled and kissed me before saying,

"Okay, let's just stay in and watch movies then."

"Okay, what movie?"

I asked going to the cupboard where the movies were.

"Fight Club?"

He suggested, I nodded and that was the begging to our three day movie marathon.

Three days later I watched Glomb get on his plane to Colorado and Bam was waiting for me with open arms when I got to the castle.

"Welcome back."

Bam said giving me a kiss and a hug. Everyone gave the house to just Bam and I and Alyssa took Brandon to the zoo. We sat on the couch talking all day.

"I'm so happy I'm getting this second chance."

Bam told me.

"Me too."

I said smiling.

"Can I ask you something?"

I asked Bam.

"Yeah."

"Why did you never call?"

"I was too scared, I broke up with you because there were so many girls and I didn't want to hurt you but when I got back I had Jenn, and then after you moved away with Dunn and Alyssa I kind of forgot about you."

"How did you just forget about me?"

"I put anything that reminded me of you in a box in my closet. I drank more, I concentrated on Jenn and my show. I did anything possible to not think about how much I hurt you. When you showed up at my house that day with Brandon, I wasn't even going to talk to you, but then I saw Brandon and knew I had to, I had to get back on good terms with you."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry I've been such an asshole."

He said kissing the top of my head.

"Where's that box now?"

He giggled and stood up. He took my hand and dragged me to his room. In his closet he grabbed a box from behind where his shoes were and set it on his bed. He opened it and inside were every picture, gift or video that I was involved in. On our second year anniversary we got promise rings, and in a little case in the box was the ring and next to it was another ring box.

"What's this?"

I asked reaching for the little black box.

"Nothing he said covering the box with his hand."

"Let me see!"

I said grabbing it from him. I opened it and inside was the most amazing engagement ring I've ever seen. Engraved on the inside was "Stephanie, I've loved you ever since I met you on the bus. Forever and Always, Brandon Cole Margera."

"Aww it's beautiful.. When was I supposed to get this?"

I asked him making him blush.

"Your twenty-ith birthday."

I kissed him and said

"Do you mind if I take it anyway?"

"Only if you wear it. Even as a necklace if you want."

"Of course I'll wear it." I said sliding it on my right ring finger.

"Now it won't be wasting away in this box."

"Why don't you hang any of these up?"

I asked holding up a picture of us making goofy faces and another one of us kissing at the skate park.

"I don't know, I just don't look in this box."

"Can we put some up then?!"

I asked getting all excited.

"Yeah put we have to go buy some frames."

"Okay let's go!"

He laughed grabbing the keys to the lambo. We drove to the nearest wal*mart and picked out four multi-picture frames. We each filled the frames with as many pictures that we could fit and then hung them up.

About half way through my dating Bam I realized, I wasn't still in love with him. I was in love with our memories. Sure I missed him and being with him felt right but it was because we were both living in the past. I told him that too and he agreed with me.

" So when Glomb gets back we are going to be best friends like we used to and you better tell me everything missy!"

Bam said pointing his finger at me. I giggled and said of course. We still had two weeks so we continued to act like we were going out but I couldn't wait for Glomb to get back so I could tell him.

Bam, Alyssa, Dunn, Missy and I were waiting outside the airport for Glomb and the second I saw him I ran and jumped on him.

"I missed you too."

He said laughing.

I let him stand up before I gave him a big kiss. Bam held a big party at his house and we left around two in the morning.

"So how was dating Bam?"

"It was okay. But I like dating you better."

"Your drunk."

"I haven't drank a single thing."

I said pouting at him.

"So I see you picked me then."

" I realized that it's not Bam I still loved, it's the memories of Bam that I loved. We spent most of the time reliving the past, and we both realized that we were living in the past. So we promised to be best friends and that's that. So I picked you. I love you."

"I love you too!"

He said with a giant smile on his face.

"Tomorrow Bam is taking us all to a CKY concert in Philadelphia. Do you care if we go?"

"Of course not."

That night we fell asleep cuddling on the couch.

The next day we got dressed in our CKY clothes and got to Bam's around noon.

"Are you idiots ready?"

He asked around two. Everyone said yes and we headed out in Bam's hummer. We hung out with the band until they went on stage at 4:30. Around Five the band took a fifteen minute break because they were having technical problems, so Glomb dragged me up to the roof so we could get away from everyone.

"The sunset is so pretty."

"Not nearly as pretty as you."

I kissed him and we continued to look at the sunset. Before we went back inside Glomb got on his knee and asked

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

I shouted hugging him after he put the ring on my finger.

"I love you."

I said giving him a big kiss.

"I love you too."

He smiled. We walked back in the building just as CKY went back onstage and by the look on everyone's faces they knew he asked me to marry him and they could tell by the look on my face I said yes.

We got married two months later. The wedding took place in Bam's parents back yard. We had white chairs that everyone sat in and they were decorated with purple ribbon and purple daisies. My bouquet was pink carnations. Brandon was the ring bearer, Bam was Glomb's best man, and Alyssa was my maid of honor. My dress was white and I didn't have a train because I think they're tacky. Alyssa's dress was dark purple. There were about 100 people there and everyone went to the reception at Bam's. Since the wedding was in fall, we played in the leaves at the reception. After Tim and I had a honeymoon in Australia. We spent a month there and when we got home, we found out I was pregnant.

"I can't believe your pregnant again."

Alyssa giggled as we sat outside another one of Bam's parties. Right now Brandon was spending the night at Ape's so we didn't have to worry about him.

"I hope it's a girl."

I told her.

"Why?"

"Because I already have a boy, duh!"

She laughed and asked,

"Have any names in mind yet?"

"No, I decided I want Glomb to name her or him because I got to name Brandon."

"Speaking of Brandon he's doing really well for a 7 year old with two Dads and a Mom."

"Yeah I love my little warrior."

"He's gonna grow up exactly like Bam."

"I know."

I sighed.

"It's like three in the morning and the party's winding down we should go see how trashed our husbands and Bam are."

"Sounds good."

I said getting up and fallowing her inside. We found Bam and Glomb passed out together on the pool table, Dunn was still drinking in the kitchen with Dico and Raab and Novak were passed out on the floor. Alyssa helped me carry Bam to his room and then helped me get Glomb to one of the extra rooms.

In the morning we helped the guys with their hangovers and just hung around Bam's all day. After dinner Glomb and I went home and watched a movie. About half way through the movie Tim got a phone call and when he was done talking he looked at me and said,

"Bam wants me to help him film Viva La Bam tomorrow, there going to leave Ape on an island I guess. I don't want you to get caught in the middle so you should stay with Alyssa."

"Okay."

I shrugged.

The next day I woke up alone because Glomb had gone to Bam's early. So I got dressed and ate before heading over to Bam's, were I found Alyssa and Missy playing 'Go Fish'.

"Can I join?"

"Of Course."

Missy said handing me some cards. We played cards, and talked until five when we started to wonder where the boys were.

"Maybe their at Ape's?"

Alyssa suggested. So we went to Apes and just Ape and Phil were there.

"Where are our men?"

I asked when we found Ape in the kitchen with some camera guys.

"Yeah, they wanted to leave us on three mile island for 24 hours, so we tricked them and now they're stranded until tomorrow."

"Nice."

When we got back to Bam's Missy called Bam and he told her that they were going to spend the night and they were fine. So we all stayed at Bam's for the night. I stole some of Bam's element clothes that he never wears and slept on the couch in the living room. We woke up around ten and the guys were running around the house.

"C'mon we've got to get to Apes!"

Bam said dragging me off the couch. I hopped in the car with everyone and when we got to Ape's Bam explained to us his revenge. Since Ape thought her house had been blown up she came whipping in the driveway and screamed when she saw the house was fine. She chased Bam around the house and tackled him to the ground.

"You still look cold."

I said to Glomb.

"I am."

Ape threw him a blanket and I cuddled with him under it.

"Better?"

"Much."

"They made me skate naked last night."

"Aww and I missed it."

"Nope!"

Bam shouted hooking up one of the cameras to the TV where we saw their whole skate session.

"I say we go drinking tonight!"

Bam shouted dragging everyone. Since I couldn't drink, I was the designated driver. I laughed at everyone and took tons of pictures we had a blast. Around one we got in Bam's hummer and we headed for home. I was going the speed limit and I had some guy on my ass the whole way, suddenly out of nowhere a semi is in my lane heading for me and the guy behind me is trying pass me. Before I could figure out what to do the truck hit us. All I heard was the sound of screatching metal and the boys screaming. Although I had a seatbelt on I was thrown threw my windo and onto the side of the road, the hummer was thrown into a tree and Dunn and Bam laid also a few feet from the car as they'd been thrown out as well. I couldn't move, I was in too much pain so I shouted,

"TIM?!"

Silence.

"GLOMB?!"

"Steph?"

I heard his soft voice say.

"Are you okay!?"

I asked sobbing into the dirt.

I got no answer and I just laid in the dirt and cried. I soon passed out from loss of blood but when I woke up I was in the hospital. When I opened my eyes, my mom was there and so was Brandon.

"Mommy?"

"Brandon."

I said trying to smile. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Where's Tim, and Bam and Missy, and Dunn, and Alyssa?"

I asked mom naming off everyone in the car.

"Bam and Dunn are in the waiting room with Ape and Phil. I don't know about the rest of them."

"I want to see Bam."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Mom told me.

"Get me Bam!"

I demanded. Mom took Brandon and left and in a few minutes Bam was next to me.

"Where's Glomb?"

"Did they tell you anything yet?"

"No. Where is he?"

Bam bit his lip and had tears in his eyes.

"You lost the baby. Glomb is in ICU, they don't think he'll make it. Alyssa, Missy, Dico, Raab, and Rake are gone. Dunn is in the lobby."

Bam climbed into the bed with me and held me while I cried. When a nurse came in she checked me and said I was okay to go, I just had to sign my dead babies birth certificate and give her a name. Yeah they think she was going to be a girl. I told the nurse I wanted my husband to name her and she said okay when she came back she told me he was still not awake, so I named her Jessica Ann Glomb. When they finally let me out of the bed, I put on some clothes Ape had brought for me and quickly dragged Bam in search of Tim.

When we found him the nurse said he keeps coming in and out of consciousness. He was out of it when we first walked in. I grabbed his hand and held it and cried. He woke up a few minutes later.

"Don't cry."

"Why not? I lost the baby and now I might lose you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

I said kissing him.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"If I do die. Marry Bam."

"Okay. But why?"

"Because I know he'll make you happy and you still have your son."

"I love you."

"I love you more than anything."

And with that his heart monitor flat lined. The nurses and doctors ran in and pushed Bam and I out the door. I sobbed into Bam's arms as we watched them unhook everything and marked down his time of death. Three weeks later we held Tim's funeral and Jessica's at the same time. Seeing my baby for the first and last time was horrible and seeing my husband next to her was the worse. After that funeral we had to go to one the next day for Alyssa and another the day after for Missy and then another for Dico, Raab, and Rake. They all were buried next to each other. We bough the two plots in-between Missy and Glomb for Bam and I, and the one next to Alyssa for Dunn.

Just like Glomb said Bam and I got married, we didn't have a big wedding it was just us and our parents. I moved in with Bam so we were all one big happy family. We never really got over all of our friends dying, nothing was ever the same. Together Bam and I watched Brandon grow up, get married and have a kid of his own. When he was older we told him why he could remember Alyssa, Glomb and them but they weren't around now. The driver of the semi felt so horrible about the accident after calling 911 for us he killed himself. Once day, we'll see everyone again.

The End.


End file.
